Mini-jeux
by chizumi-san
Summary: Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Que l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévorer avec ou sans faim , ces histoire que l'ont rallonge a l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO ! - Recueil d'OS/drubble -
1. niveau 1 : Un rêve bleu

**Mini-jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Que l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévorer avec ou sans faim , ces histoire que l'ont rallonge a l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 1 : Rêve bleu ._

Atmosphère prospère. Douce, chaleureuse. Une odeur vanillée très subtile, très familière . Était-il au paradis ? Peut-être... Non bonne blague. Même si ça aurait été le pied, il doutait franchement aller au paradis. Le jeune homme ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre. Un flot de lumière l'aveugla, l'obligeant à plisser des yeux avant de pouvoir les rouvrir à nouveau. Fébrilement, il tenta de se redresser mais regretta vite son geste. Une douleur au bas du ventre lui arracha un râle de lamentation, lui confirmant le fait qu'il n'était pas au paradis. Il se recoucha, trop paralysé par la douleur.

Après s'être confortablement installé dans son nouveau lit, il examina attentivement les lieux grâce à ses yeux hétérochrome . Déjà, il n'était pas chez lui , - cette sensation chaleureuse était inconnu aux yeux de sa maison - mais chez quelqu'un. L'odeur ambiante lui rappelait quelqu'un , c'était un parfum très agréable. Mais ses souvenir ne voulait absolument pas revenir , la dernière chose dont il se souvient était ...

« Mhmm... Akashi-kun . »

Après avoir légèrement tourné la tête un infime sourire vint se poser sur ses fines lèvres . Une petite boule bleu dépassait de la couette , les yeux encore clos et la bouche entrouverte laissant apparaitre de leger filer de salive , ce qui donner des idées à un certain empereur . _Tetsuya ..._ Pensa t-il . Dans tout les cas , il savait maintenant pourquoi il était ici et comment il c'était fait mal au bas du ventre . Ils avaient tout les deux bien joué hier soir , d'ailleurs quand le turquoise aller se réveiller il aller souffrir .

« Encore ... S-Seijuro-kun »

Le concerné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourné une nouvelle fois vers le passeur . Le joueur de _Seirin _était du genre à faire des rêves érotiques ? Si Kuroko continuait comme ça , Akashi aller devoir le réveiller ... Ça en serait presque perturbant pour le rouge , voir le plus petit ancien joueur de _Teiko_ dormir à ses cotés en tenu d'Adam avec une confiance à tout épreuve était un réel plaisir , après tout peu de personne lui faisait autant confiance .

Tout le monde s'en remettaient à lui par pur fainéantise et parce que personne n'arrivaient tout simplement pas avoir autant de poids sur ses épaules mais de là à parler de confiance... Kuroko était vraiment unique en son genre , il faisait tout pour le capitaine de _Rakuzan _, il le laissait toujours tout choisir pour lui , jusqu'à leur position ...

Il se racla la gorge a cette idée , il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser autant au bleu et surtout de cette façon ! C'est vrai cela , plus il pensait à Kuroko plus il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait . L'empereur entendit son coeur – organiquement parlant bien sur – battre plus fort dans sa poitrine . Il laissa alors ses yeux fixait la petite boule bleu parlante à sa droite . Lui , Akashi Seijuro , amoureux ? Il y a , à peine quelques année le jeune homme à l'oeuil or et sanglant ne connaissait pas même pas ce mot là .

« Aimer , hein ? » Murmurait-il , toujours les yeux rivés sur le lycéen à ses cotés .

Kuroko Tetsuya en avait fait des prouesses dans ça vie mais celle-ci était bien la meilleur qu'il est put faire , et le pire est que , il ne le savait même pas . Mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal , un jour peut-être que le rouge sera capable de lui dire _je t'aime _, qui sait ?

A cette pensé l'empereur décrocha son regard de son amant , et ses joues blanches s'empourprèrent tandis que son coeur tambourinait bien trop fort dans sa cage thoracique , oui c'était trop d'émotion pour lui qui n'en connaissait que peu . Heureusement que Kuroko n'était pas réveillé ... Sur cette idée , il se recoucha lentement . Il allait se rendormir et quand il se réveillerait il aurait tout oublié , en tout cas il l'espérait . Ça recommence ! Depuis quand le rouge espérait-il ? L'empereur ferma alors doucement ses yeux , bientôt accueillit par le monde des rêves .

C'est ça , il allait faire un beau rêve bleu ... mhmm ... Plutôt turquoise ...

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en est t-il de vos impressions ? Je n'ai pas peu m'empêcher de commencer par un Akakuro j'espère que ça vous conviendra tout de même . Bon , vous l'aurez compris ici c'est un recueille de one-shoot et de drubble mais c'est vous qui choisirez sur lesquelles couple j'écrirais , vous avez juste à me le dire dans vos commentaires et je serais a votre service ! Vous pouvez aussi me demander un genre en plus (ce serait plus pour un one-shoot ) mais je n'écrirais pas dans le dramatique ni dans l'horreur a part si sa me tien à coeur et que je suis d'humeur à tuer des chatons . Sur cette belle notes de poésie je vous laisse !_

_~ Biz Chizu-san_


	2. niveau 2 : Un simple prénom

**Mini-jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Dont l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévore avec ou sans faim , ces histoires que l'ont rallongent à l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas y jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 2 : Un simple prénom ._

Il le détestait , haïssait , exécrer , abominait ou encore le médisait du plus profond de son âme . Oui , Midorima Shintaro n'aimait vraiment pas son propre prénom . Pleins de personnes dans se bas monde n'appréciaient pas leur prénom , mais l'as de _Shutoku_ n'en était répugné que depuis ses premières années de lycée . Pourquoi ? Eh , bien ...

« Shin-chaaaaan , tu m'écoute !? »

Voilà , pourquoi ! La cause était le moulin à parole orange en face de lui , pourquoi dieu , ou tout simplement ses parents ne lui ont pas donné un prénom ne pouvant que être prononcé telle qu'il était et non pas un surnom débile comme « Shin-chan »? La réponse était simple , il n'avait pas son objet du jour à sa naissance ... Oha Asa avait vraiment toujours raison .

Le vert soupira alors , il était en plein cour d'histoire une matière qui l'intéressait . Mais avec l'orange pressé derrière lui il n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer sur ce que son professeur disait . Aucune note n'avait était faite depuis son arrivé en cours , il pensait bien trop à Takao pour ça . Sa bêtise devait vraiment être contagieuse !

« Shin-chan ? »

Et ça recommençait , ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ? Non , de l'appeler tout court , déjà . Vous vous posez peut-être la question , pourquoi le vert ne déteste tout simplement pas Takao , eh bien pour la simple et bonne raison que ce serait trop fatiguant d'essayer de repousser le brun ou de tout simplement l'éviter .

Enfin , c'est sa version de l'histoire ! La vrai raison est que même s'il l'essayait il n'y arriverait pas , Bien que Takao sois bruyant et parfois très énervant il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui . Ces yeux gris acier , cette couleur si froide et pourtant un regard si doux . Ils pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole et ça , personne ne le faisait à par Takao .

« Midorima Shintaro . »

La vois grave et virulente de son professeur , alarma le shooter numéro 1 et le fit se tourner vers la personne concernée . S'en suivis d'une longue moral sur le fait qu'en ce moment le vert ne suivait plus autant les cours pour X raison .

« Tu me déçois , Shintaro-kun . »

Le fait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom avec autant de désinvolture lui donna des frissons , le seul qui avait le droit de l'appeler de cette façon quand il le voulait était Takao ... Non , il ne venait absolument pas de penser ça ! Se raclant la gorge pour essayer d'oublier ses propre penser . Le fan d'Oha Asa se plongea alors dans ses cahiers d'histoire . C'était mieux ainsi ...

« Shin-chan qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Laisse moi , Bakao ... »

Le souffle coupé , Takao fixa son amant – dans ses rêves en tout cas – les yeux écarquillés , son Shin-chan avait vraiment l'air très énervé . Était-ce de sa faute ? Son coeur lui faisait mal à force de se serrer de cette façon , et son visage se flétrit en un instant .

« Tu me ramène chez moi ? »

Ces simple mots firent se sentir mieux le brun qui acquiesça soudain , et lança des sourires à qui le voulaient mais surtout au lanceur de 3 points . Alors qu'il suivait le vert , un changement de question s'imposa .

« Et sinon Shin-chan , pourquoi tu ne m'appellerais pas par mon prénom ? »

« N'importe quoi ... »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Et voilà , ça recommençais . Pourquoi était-il aussi froid ? Mais il ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ... En tout cas il l'espère , de tout son coeur .

« Par ce que ... Hum ...»

Incompréhension .

« Ce ne sont que mes amies que j'appelle par leur prénom . »

Angoisse

« Et on est pas amis tout les deux... »

Tristesse .

« A-Ah... »

Ils n'étaient pas son ami ... Tout ce mélangeait dans la tête du brun .Ces fou ce que sa faisait mal . Du coté du vert ce n'était absolument pas mieux il était en train de comprendre ce que voulait dire le mot « regret » . Takao était partit d'un coup sans demander son reste et sans explication ... Midorima n'avait pas voulu dire ça , enfin si , mais c'était cette abruti de Takao qui ne comprenait rien . Quand il lui avait dit qu'ils n'était pas amis cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient plus . Avait-il autant de mal que ça à s'exprimer ? En tout cas c'était sur , il n'irait pas s'excuser !

* * *

« Enfin bref , tu m'a compris . J-Je suis ... D-Désolé ... »

Ça vous étonne ? Takao , de son coté avait la bouche grand ouverte et les yeux écarquillés . Il venait s'excuser , Midorima Shintaro venait de s'excuser !? La fin du monde était-elle proche ? Il aurait vraiment du l'enregistrer , cet idiot .

Dans tout les cas , Midorima n'avait pas su résister se disant tout simplement que c'était fatiguant d'aller à l'école a pied . Mais bien sur , le fait était que , de ne plus voir Takao lui faisait se sentir encore plus triste que lorsque qu'il n'avait pas son objet du jour . - Quelle belle comparaison – Se faire fuir par celui qu'on aime le plus au monde est vraiment la pire chose qu'il soit ...

« Je ...J-J'ai ... J'ai toujours su que tu en pincer pour moi Shin-chan ! »

Le petit lycéen de _Shutoku_ avait dit ça comme ça . Il avait même fait une petite tape dans le dos de son camarade pour lui faire comprendre sa blague , il s'attendait a un « Silence » ou encore « Tait-toi Bakao » . Ou d'autre petites insultes dans se genre suivit d'un regard blasé à la Midorima tout craché , oui il ne s'attendait vraiment pas qu'il lui dise :

« Et alors ? Abruti de ... K-Kazanuri »

Sur ces mots le shooter partit en direction du gymnase et ne regrettant -pour une fois- pas ses mots . Pour lui ce moment avait était parfaitement choisis , il avait vu Takao l'observer derrière un arbre il lui avait pris les poignées pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas et lui a dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et sa avait vraiment était dure pour un Tsundere comme lui . Qu'elle idée de lui faire la tête pour cette raison , hein ? Maintenant il passait pour un amoureux transis , ce qu'il n'était pas du tout bien sur !

« A-Attend , Shin-chan »

Au fond , il l'aimait bien son prénom .

* * *

_Et voici le Mido/Taka qu'on m'a si gentiment demandé . Je comprendrai que vous n'apprécieriez pas ce petit one-shoot . J'ai fait de mon mieux , mais je n'ai jamais fais ni même imaginer une petite histoire sur les deux lycéen de Shutoku ! Pourquoi ? Par ce que Midorima ne m'a jamais vraiment donner des frissons ou autre . ( par contre il m'a fait rire quand il a voulu faire un 3 points avec Nigo XD ) . J'ai une petite idée de mon prochain one-shoot/drubble , mais proposait moi un couple si vous voulez absolument en lire un je vous ferai un drubble , après tout ça arrive d'avoir une envie de lire une fiction sur un couple , d'un seul coup . Sa m'arrive tout le temps avec le Aka/ Kuro_

**_Réponse au review :_**

**Grwn :** Ah merci ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce Akashi posé de temps en temps . Ça change du méchant au ciseau et vu qu'il est mon personnage préféré je ne peux pas lui donner un mauvais rôle :3 , et pour le couple tu es servie , dit moi ce que tu en pense , okay ?

**Manga Animes :** Haha , moi c'est mon couple préféré ! Mais tu as tout a fait raison la vie est belle ! ( si on ne compte pas mon DS de maths cette après midi que je n'ai absolument pas révisé ) . Tant mieux je suis contente que tu es pue le visualiser comme j'ai pu le faire :3 . Oh , tellement de proposition ! J'adore Makoto alors , peut-être qu'une petite apparition s'impose . Faut voir ...

**Laura-067 :** Ah ! Te re-voilà ! Ou que je passe , je te vois . ( Ça me fait trop plaisir :3 ) Oh pour une fois que c'est lui qui est un peu perturbé ça change ! Après je n'aimerai pas un Akashi trop guimauve alors c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé Kuroko dormir . Comme sa , nous seul , les lectrices pourront connaître le véritable Akashi ! Je vois que tu aimes les couple de base , attend un peu et tu sera servie !

Sur ce bye !

~ Chizu-san .


	3. Niveau 3 : Un repas fait maison

**Mini-jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Dont l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévore avec ou sans faim , ces histoires que l'ont rallongent à l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas y jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 3 : Une cuisine bien trop délicieuse ._

« Non ça va pas ! »

« Mais Dai-chan , qu'est-ce qu'il te faut a la fin ? »

Qu'est-ce qui lui faut ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment non plus ... Enfin , si , mais c'était vraiment gênant . Franchement , il médirait bien Kagami Taiga de tout son âme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais il ne pouvait pas , à cause de cette miraculeuse cuisine dont seul l'as de _Seirin_ avait le secret c'était rageant de se dire qu'il avait à tout prix besoin de revoir Kagami pour une affaire comme celle ci ... Et depuis il fait la tourné de tout les restaurants avec Satsuki pour trouver quelque chose de meilleur en vain .

«Ahlala , je ne savais pas que Kagamin cuisiner aussi bien . C'était quoi le menu Dai-chan ? »

Le menu ? La langue de Kagami Taiga en entrée , suivis de sa peau légèrement sucré en plat principale et terminant en dessert avec l'objet de ses désirs dont seul le rouge était capable d'avoir . Le repas avait duré toute la soirée , pas moyen de s'arrêter et ils n'ont pas était calé tout les deux .

« Tout ce qu'il y avait a savoir c'est que c'était délicieux ... »

Aah , qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son chef personnel !

* * *

_Hellow je passe vous déposez ce petit drubble Kaga/Ao , j'espère que vous avez aimée , j'y est en penser en faisant la vaisselle se matin ( et oui ma mère m'exploite pas vous ? =3 ) ne me demandez pas pourquoi ..._

_Réponse au review :_

**Fana Mangas :** Haha , qui te dit que s'en est pas un ? Moi aussi je suis folle de Takao surtout de sa voie , son seiyu a une voie si sex' ( ah le putain d'orgasme oditif ) . Moi aussi j'adore Makoto je te ferai peut-etre un surprise dans le prochain one-shoot ;)

**Mamsayi :** AAAh mais oui je m'en souviens ! * ment comme luffy * C'était quand euh ... Un jour quoi ! Ahlala ta conscience est un mouton ? Je retien , je ferai pareille a l'aid aussi comme ça je me salirai pas les mains ;p

**Laura-067 :** Merci , t'as vu ça ! Je me suis dit a moi meme : - C'est credible ou pas ?

Et puis ensuite j'ai pensé : De toute façon un mec qui se balade tout les jours avec un nouvelle objet par ce que c'est un fou d'horoscope c'est pas très crédible non plus alors soyons fou !

**Grwn :** Merci beaucoup ! Grrr... Mais sa vaut toujours pas ton Spider Ghost , j'ai peur d'écrire sur Makoto par ce que je pourrais plus ou moin le souiller ( hum hum ) . Alors je vais faire un effort et lire plus de Himayoshi / Makoto pour en apprendre plus sur eux ! Donc si tu as des liens je te serai redevable en te faisant un one shoot sur nos deux sadiques préféré *q*

_Je vous remercie pour toutes ces review et pour celle qui suivent ma fiction , le chapitre 4 va bientot sortir si sa peut vous rassurez ( et si vous vous en foutez ces parreille ! )_

**_~ Bisoux Chizu-san_**


	4. Niveau 4 : Mordu d'amour

**Mini-jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Que l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévorer avec ou sans faim , ces histoire que l'ont rallonge a l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 4 : Mordu d'amour ._

Son toucher , son simple toucher lui donner des frissons – des frissons de quoi d'ailleurs ? - . A chaque fois qu'il croisait ses magnifique yeux bleu cyan , son coeur battait un peu plus vite . C'était de la peur , oui c'est sa de la peur . Il ne pouvait même pas ce rapprocher de ce dernier sous peine de rester figer en face de cette multitude de couleur pastelle , bleu , blanc si pale , et lorsqu'il portait son uniforme de basket ... Kagami ne pouvait même plus poser son regard sur lui . Ils savait très bien que ce dernier ne rêvait que d'une multitude de caresse sur son corps petit et fin , si mignon .

Mais il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de lui il avait peur . Au fond ce n'était qu'une excuse , et il regrettait à chaque fois qu'il fuyait son regard , c'est pour cela que aujourd'hui il l'avait garder avec lui comme ça il n'aurait aucun regret ! Ils étaient seul dans les vestiaires du gymnase de _Seirin_ , ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se rapproche l'un de l'autre .

Le rouge inspira une grande bouffée d'air fraîche avant de le regarder , lui , cette chose qu'il ne cessait de ressasser dans sa tête pendant des nuits , Taiga se rapprocha peu a peu de lui , d'ailleurs pourquoi s'appelait-il Taiga ? Ça les différenciaient encore plus , mais il n'arrêterait pas ! Sa main vint se rapprocher de celui assis sur le banc depuis tout a l'heure , grognant pour faire comprendre a Kagami qu'il n'avait pas toute sa journée . C'est alors que lorsque la main de ce dernier vint l'effleurer que ...

« Kagami-kun qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les vestiaires avec nigou depuis 1 heure ? »

« J-Je ... Hein !? Mais rien qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine ! »

Nan mais franchement , qu'est-ce que lui , il s'imaginait ?

* * *

Agh ! J'ai transformer Taiga en zoophile , courrez ! Mais je me suis bien amusez a écrire ce drabble là , pas que ce ne soit pas le cas des autres mais c'est très amusant de se dire que le lecteurs ne comprend tout qu'à la fin . Essayer vous aussi , vous verrez ça donne plus envie d'écrire . Sinon mon prochain OS , sera une multitude de drabble qui s'intitulera :

_Niveau 6 : L'amour n'a pas d'âge , et les conneries aussi d'ailleurs !_

En faite , je vais écrire sur Tetsuya lorsque qu'il sera plus petit entre 4 et 8 ans selon les drabbles mais toute les personne qui seront autour de lui ( _Kiseki no sedai_ , _Seirin_ et tout le tralalala ) auront le même âge que d'habitude , et je me suis dis que ce serait a vous de choisir les personnages qui accompagnerons notre petit fantôme !

_ Vous avez le droit à une ou deux personnes au maximum dans un drabble

_ Je ferai une dizaine de drabble en 1 chapitre

_ Et si vous avez une quel qu'on-que idée faite en moi part !

J'attendrai vos review , je n'est pas encore commencer , sur ce :

~ Biz , Chizu-san


	5. Niveau 5 : Overdose sucrée

**Mini-jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Que l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévorer avec ou sans faim , ces histoire que l'ont rallonge a l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 5 : L'amour n'a pas d'âge , et les conneries aussi d'ailleurs !_

**_Partie 1 : Overdose sucrée ._**

« Akashi-kun ... Souffla le plus petit . Aka-chin ... Murmura le grand à ses cotés »

Un énième soupire vint se libérer de ses fines lèvres rouge formant un léger rictus désabusé . Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là , déjà ? C'était un empereur , pas une bonne a tout faire ! Il avait des sachets de médicaments dans les mains , pour les deux malades en train d'agoniser dans le salon . Franchement il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de les laisser vomir sur le plancher . Il avait juste voulu rendre un service à Atsushi puisqu'il lui devait un petit quelque chose et qu'il détestait devoir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un .

« C'est bon , j'arrive ...Maugréa doucement le rouge au bord du meurtre »

Dans tout les cas il avait signé pour simplement aider le violet « au cas ou ... » pas pour s'occuper d'un gosse surdoué au cheveux turquoise et un lycéen ayant l'âge mentale d'un maternel , mais il aurait du s'en douter .

Alors qu'Akashi entra dans le salon , les mains pleine . Une vision des plus étonnante vint chatouillé les yeux hétérochrome du joueur de Rakuzan . Un enfant dans les bras d'un géant , tout les deux endormis . Un léger sourire vint se formé au creux des lèvres de l'empereur , c'était assez attendrissant ... Un frisson vint le secouer , lui , trouvant ça attendrissant ?

Toujours dans ses pensés , le rouge ne vit pas le petit se balançais vers lui . Soudain ses songes se terminèrent en court de route lorsque qu'il sentit un poids couvrir ses jambes musclé . Il descendit sont regard pour voir apparaître un petit singe au cheveux turquoise jouer au Koala sur sa jambe droite .

« Akashi-kun , je veux un milkshake à la vanille . »

« Tetsuya , il n'y a même pas 5 minute tu aller vomir par ce que tu en avais trop bu . »

« Maiiis... »

Étonnamment , et pour une raison que Akashi ignorait . Kuroko ressemblait vraiment à un enfant lorsque qu'il était avec lui , d'habitude il joue les surdoués autant avec ses amis qu'avec ses parents .

Sauf avec le rouge . Ou il y avait peut-être une exception , Murasakibara , puisque le violet était lui aussi un vrai gamin il n'avait pas besoin de joué le petit intelligent , enfin plus ou moins . Il n'était pas aussi confiant qu'avec Akashi mais on voyait bien qu'il était à l'aise avec le géant , un milkshake à la main en train de regarder nemo .

D'ailleurs ce dernier était en train de faire un moue des plus adorable , vu qu'il n'avait pas peu avoir ce qu'il voulait . L'empereur ne connaissait le turquoise que depuis 1 semaine et pourtant il connaissait toute ces habitudes , ces expression , ces envies sur le bout des doigts , mais cela aller bientôt cesser , les parents du turquoise arriveraient dans 1 semaine de leur voyage d'affaire .

« Akashi-kun ... Méchant ! »

Même en disant cette phrase il était mignon , il partit les joues gonflés et les sourcils froncés vers le canapé pour se rendormir . Un rictus d'amusement se libéra du visage du rouge . Il se rapprocha alors pour voir que le petit c'était déjà endormi . _Il est pire que Daiki ..._Le capitaine de Rakuzan regarda alors le petit garçon dormir en toute confiance . Adorable n'était pas le mot , quand il avait les yeux clos on voyait de long cil apparaître . Sa peau était aussi blanche que belle pas une rature sur ce corps fin . Ou peut-être le léger sucre qui entourait la bouche rose du petit fantôme . Il était habillé en un uniforme de primaire blanc et bleu claire qui lui donner un air encore plus angélique .

Agh , Akashi n'avait pas envie que ce petit parte , il s'était accrocher à lui . Mais il restait une semaine alors il devait en profiter le plus possible , il devait en avoir marre de ce petit surdoué au cheveux turquoise . C'est ça il allait en profiter jusqu'à l'overdose !

* * *

_Hello ! Et me re-voilà avec un essai de ce que je vous prépare dite moi ce que vous en pensez , comme ça je verrai ce que je pourra mettre ou pas . Je sais , j'ai encore fait un Akakuro mais comprenez moi c'est mon couple préférez et puis j'ai rajouter Murasakibara ! J'aurai peut-être du lui faire une petite scène a lui aussi . Mais bon il va déjà en avoir un lui alors ... Je parle encore trop !_

_Réponse au reviews :_

**Laura-067 :** Haha oui je sais ... Mais je suis contente que tu es appréciée j'avais quelques appréhension au niveau de ce drubble la , mais tout a l'aire de bien ce passer . Il y aura bien un drubble sur Kagami et Aomine mais pour Momoi ... Ce sera la surprise !

**Grwn :** C'est vrai ? Super alors ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'y attende mais j'ai quand même laisser quelque indice – lesquels ? Aucune idée – Ton idée avec Midorima et Takao ne me semble pas mal je vais exploiter de se coté làet pour ce qui est de Makoto et Imayoshi , je veux absolument en faire un mais je ne sais pas encore comment , l'avenir me le dira !

**Fana Mangas :** Haha mais oui qu'on l'aime ! Kyoshi ? Bon puisque tu as l'aire de vouloir vraiment en lire un peut-etre que je t'en ferrai un mais ce sera sûrement de la guimauve – j'ai toujours vu Kyoshi comme un gros nounours – Alors , Alexandra ... J'ai déjà fait Kagami en zoophile et toi tu veux une pédophile !? Nan je rigole , franchement pour elle je ne sais pas mais si tu as une idée , je l'écrirait avec plaisir !

**Mamsayi :** Tu les as lu ? Ah , je suis contente =3 Oui , oui promis ! * lève les mais en l'aire * par contre je n'est pas encore commencer le nouveau chapitre d'élève a professeur il faut que je m'y remette !

_Ça fait vraiment plaisir tout ces commentaires , j'espère que vous continuerez maintenant , je vais commencer mon nouveau chapitre d'élève à professeur . - Honte a moi je ne l'ais même pas encore commencée – Sur ce :_

_~ Biz Chizu-san_


	6. Niveau 6:L'amour n'a pas d'âge

**Mini-jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Que l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévorer avec ou sans faim , ces histoire que l'ont rallonge a l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 5 : L'amour n'a pas d'âge , et les conneries aussi d'ailleurs !_

_Partie 2 : Une nounou d'enfer ._

« C'est bon tout est en ordre ... »

« Chéri , j'ai peur , on ne la connais pas et ... »

« C'est Kagami qui nous la présenter tout ira bien ! »

La fin de sa phrase s'assourdit lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retentit . La femme au cheveux turquoise avala difficilement sa valise avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée . Quand elle ouvrit , une magnifique jeune femme se présenta au palier . De long cheveux blond , un sourire charment et des yeux bleu électrique suivit d'un bonnet D ... E peut-être même ...

« Hum hum . »

Le raclement de gorge de la blonde la fit se réveillé de ses songes . Ça devait bien faire une bonne minute qu'elle fixait sa poitrine , agh maintenant elle passe pour une perverse . Elle inspira un bon bol d'air avant de la laisser entré chez elle .

« Tetsuya , viens dire bonjour ! »

Alors que la futur nounou , regarder ou elle allait passer ses 10 prochaines heures un petit garçon apparue au creux de la porte , un doigt dans la bouche et un pyjama ou y était dessiner des milkshake dessus . Alors que la mère allait gronder son fils pour ne pas vouloir se rapprocher , la demoiselle au yeux bleu se rapprocha a la seconde même ou elle l'aperçu , ce petit garçon était magnifique , la définition même de « mignon » .

« Tu es Kuroko ? »

Un simple hochement de tête comme réponse suffit à la blonde , on pourrai croire que des étoiles naissait dans ses yeux bleu électrique . L'enthousiasme de la nounou fit s'adoucir la mère quelque peu sur les nerf depuis la matinée , leur nourrices les avait décommandé au dernier moment et Kagami ne pouvait pas venir alors il leur avait donner le numéro de la demoiselle ici présente : Alexandra Garcia .

« Je suis Alexandra , mais tu peux m'appeler Alex . »

« A-Alex ... - san ? »

La mère du bleu cligna doucement des yeux d'incompréhension , ce n'était pas tout les jours que son fils était aussi adorable . D'habitude il ne disait rien , les enfants de son âge était de vrai pile électrique d'habitude , mais nan lui égalisait avec la présence d'un poisson mort .

« Bon , on y va Aiko »

« O-oui chérie »

La femme au cheveux turquoise s'avança vers son fils et l'enlaça comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait de sa vit . Elle ne voulut pas le lâcher tout de suite , ne voyant pas qu'on enfant était en train de s'étouffer dans sa poitrine . C'est son marie qui du la prendre par la main et l'emmener dehors , la nourrice regardait les deux parents perplexe jusqu'à que la porte se ferme .

« Bon soyons d'accord , je me couche a l'heur que je veux , et je veux boire deux milkshake a la vanille ce soir , tu as cinq minute pour aller m'en acheter . »

La nourrice se tourna vers la télé croyant que c'était de là qu'elle entendait les paroles . Mais l'écran était totalement noir , pareille pour l'ordinateur et son téléphone était éteint . La blonde se retourna doucement pour voir un enfant d'environ sept ans la toiser du regard comme si il attendait quelque chose .

« C'est toi qui parlait ? »

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison ? »

Alexandra écarquilla alors les yeux c'était bien ce gosse qui venait de lui adresser la parole de cette façon mais n'avait-il pas tout juste sept ans ? On pourrai croire qu'il a plus de vocabulaire qu'elle .

« Il te reste trois minutes . »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ? »

Cet enfant avez beau être le plus beau petit garçon qu'elle n'ai jamais vu . Le maître de Kagami détestait les impolitesses de ce genre pour qui se prenait-il ? - bien sur , pour elle tout ces baiser ne compte absolument pas comme de l'impolitesse - . Elle ébouriffa alors les cheveux du petit , qui la regarder étonnait avant d'afficher un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres rose .

« Si tu ne le fais pas , je dirais a ma maman que tu m'a fait des choses pas net . »

« ... »

« Alors ? »

« Tu aura le droit à un milkshake , mais tu te couche a l'heur ! »

« Pas question . »

« Alors un milkshake ce soir et un demain matin et tu a le droite rester eveillé jusqu'à vingt-deux heures ! »

« Marché conclu . »

Sur ces mots le petit turquoise retourna dans sa chambre , un sourire de vainqueurs aux lèvres . Il avait vraiment bien fait d'écouter les leçons d'Akashi . Les adultes sont vraiment faciles à dominer et en plus ces amusant ! Quoi de mieux ? Du coté d'Alexandra , elle c'était laisser tomber sur canapé en cuire des Kuroko une main sur le visage , elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi son élève ne voulait plus revenir ici , mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer elle !

_Kagami , i hate you !_

* * *

_Partie 3 : Marry christmas little monster._

Aujourd'hui Kise Ryouta était invité à une fête , ça ne le changeait pas de d'habitude mais cette fois il serait l'hôte de sa fidèle amie Momoi Satsuki et il n'était pas accompagné de n'importe qui ! Son petit Kuroko Tetsuya était à ses coté habillé d'un costume fait main par le mannequin , il n'avait même pas pu se trouver un costume pour lui même puisque celui du petit lui avait pris tout son temps mais ça ne le dérangeait pas , il était si fier de sa création surtout sur le petit turquoise .

« Oui ... Ah , Ki-chan ! »

C'est la propriétaire de la maison qui vint les ouvrir , Momoi était jolie comme tout , ses long cheveux coiffé en une queue de cheval lui sciant à la perfection et son visage était si rayonnant que l'on ne voyait presque que ça – son décolleté était assez voyant , il fallait l'avouer- surtout lorsque qu'elle vu son « Tetsu-kun » elle ne le lâcha plus d'une semelle . C'est presque comme si elle ne faisait plus attention à Kise qui était juste à coté d'elle .

Chaque personne qui les virent furent tout attendrit par le petit , étonné aussi . Non , surtout étonné en faite . Quand les deux amis accompagné du turquoise furent arrivés dans la salle à manger ou était la génération miracle et tous leur amies . Un grand éclat de joie fut entendu lorsque l'on vit Kuroko , puis personne ne dit plus rien et ce fut enfin Aomine qui prit la parole :

« Kise c'est toi qui a fait son costume ? »

« Oui ! N'est-il pas mignon ? »

Tout le monde observé le jeune enfant sous toute les coutures , il en fut presque embarrassé et alla se cacha derrière les jambes du mannequin en train de discuter avec son coéquipier de basket . La rose vint le prendre dans ses bras et se rapprocha ensuite de ses amies .

Elle le déposa sur la table pour que tout le monde puisse observer le turquoise . Son costume était totalement imprégné de la couleur rouge au plus grand bonheur d'Akashi en train d'observer un peu plus loin , la couleur de son habit contrastait totalement avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux turquoise a demi-caché par le bonnet de coton fait par Kise . Les petite bote scié magnifiquement au petit . Il ne manquer vraiment plus que la petite hôte a Kuroko pour devenir le père-noël ! Mais il y avait un petit problème ...

« Mais Kise , c'est halloween ! »

* * *

_Partie 4 : Mignon à croquer _

« Enfin fini ~ »

Murasakibara venait enfin de mettre la touche final à sa succulente tarte tatin , la vanille . Cette ingrédient était de loin le meilleur pour tout ses créations . L'odeur , le goût le simple toucher était fascinant et puis ... La vanille lui rappelait quelqu'un , qu'il appréciait vraiment . Même plus que les bonbon , c'est pour dire ! D'ailleurs la personne désigné était dans sa salle à manger en train de manger toute ses confiserie si sa n'aurai pas était son Kuro-chin il l'aurai déjà écrasé . Mais la vu de cet enfant en train de manger chaque bonbon avec un sourire aussi fondant que du chocolat était si attendrissant qu'il était dure de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit .

« Muro-kun ... Fini ! »

Rien que d'entendre ce surnom donner par le turquoise lui mettait du baume au coeur . Était-il possible d'être plus mignon que l'être qu'il y avait en face de lui ? Des morceau de bonbon coller a ses lèvre rose et cette odeur qu'adorer humer le violet : la vanille .

« Tu veux goûter » Dit-il en désignant la tarte .

Un léger hochement de tête suffit , pour faire comprendre au géant que Kuroko avait une folle envie d'y goûter . Il fallait avouer que malgré son petit gabarit , l'enfant manger encore et encore . Il raffolait de chaque plat cuisiner par son grand amie . Oui , le petit était devenu le meilleur client de Murasakibara .

« Mhmm , chest bon ! »

S'en était trop , la vue du petit garçon avec autant de sucre autour de la bouche et les yeux qui pétillait telle des milliers de confiserie lui donner des idées pas très saine . Il se retourna alors vers son portable et appuya sur les touches aussi vite que possible . Quand le numéro de son ami fut affiché , un soupire de soulagement vint passer la barrière de ses lèvres . Et lorsque le son de sa voix fut perceptible les violet n'hésita pas a couper la parole a son ami .

« Muro-chin , vien vite ! Si ça continue je vais faire quelque chose d'impardonnable ! »

* * *

_Partie 5 : ( J'ai pas trouvé de titre désolé )_

« La ferme Imayoshi ! Ramenez moi ce foutue gosse ! »

« Tu devrai te calmer Hanamiya , huhu~ »

C'est vrai , Hanamiya Makoto devait absolument se clamer sous peine de faire un meurtre dans les cinq minute qui suivent .Et il n'avait absolument pas peur de se tacher les mains . Cette fois , Kuroko l'avait vraiment énervé . Et pourtant ce n'était qu'un gosse , d'habitude c'est lui mettaii les gens dans un colère noir pas le contraire .

Toute l'équipe de Kirisagi Daichi avait du s'y mettre pour stopper leur capitaine qui n'avait pu l'aire très humain dorénavant . Et Imayoshi – vielle ami de Makoto – était en train de les observer . Ce que cette équipe pouvait être amusante, mais le plus amusant était de loin Kuroko !

D'ailleurs ce dernier était en train d'observer l'équipe dans le gymnase un peu plus loin . Ce n'était vraiment de « sa » faute . C'est vrai , si Hanamiya lui avait acheté son milkshake tout ce serait bien passer , tant pis pour lui !

* * *

_Partie 6 : Quand la lumière dors , l'ombre danse :_

Un ange , il fallait avouer que dans son sommeille le grand , pervers , orgueilleux et exécrable Aomine Daiki ressembler a un ange . On peut voir qu'il a de long cils qui ferait jalouser de nombreuse fille , la bouche entre ouverte et le visage calme . Oui , on pourrait presque croire que c'est son jumeau et non lui-même .

En tout cas ces ce que Kuroko pensait , cela faisait maintenant quinze minute que le petit turquoise observait le bleu dormir . Et maintenant qu'il était sur que le joueur de basket de Tôo était belle et bien endormie il pouvait passer a l'action .

Un feutre noir indélébile en main , il se rapprocha de la peau fine de sa « nounou » et commença a y dessiner une moustache a l'italienne . Il voulait s'en tenir à ça au début , mais la peau de Aomine était une appellation au dessin alors il continua avec des lunettes autour des yeux puis ensuite des petit point sur joues et enfin en gros sur son front : _Ahomine_

Le turquoise referma alors son feutre fier de lui , et observa son art sur toute les couture . Il allait en bavait lorsque il se réveillerait c'était sur mais tant pis . Après tout , il n'avait qu'a pas se mettre en couple avec Kagami sans son autorisation !

* * *

_Agh ... Je suis pas du tout fière de moi . Déjà la première au début je voulais l'effacer mais puisque **Fana mangas** voulait un drabble avec Alex et que je n'avais aucune bonne idée . Le deuxième je pourrais comprendre que vous n'apprécieriez pas mon humour pourrie a pris le dessus . Pour la suite j'ai transformé Murasakibara en pédophile et pour les deux derniers je trouve qu'il se ressemble bien trop ... J'ai hooonte , mais je vous assure que je vais assurer avec les cinq prochain ! * **croise les doigts * .**_

_**Les prochains seront :**_

_Midorima/Takao _

_Kyoshi_

_Kagami_

_Momoi/Aomine_

_Akashi ( ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes )_

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Grwn :**_ Haha , pas faux ! J'avoue que Murasakibara a sont petit quelque chose j'espère que tu appréciera , le drabble que j'ai fait pour lui . C'est vrai ? J'ai toujours voulu voir ça dans un manga alors je m'y suis initiée . T'inquiète pas j'étais comme ça devant ta fiction , alors on est quittte ._

**Ritsaya :**_ Je te remercie , haha moi aussi je le trouve craquant !_

**Fana manga :**_ J'aurai bien voulu l'avoir comme père sa doit être amusant , je vois , j'en prend note ! T'inquiète pas tu aura ton Kyoshi et pour Alexandra j'ai fait de mon mieux encore désolé ..._

**Laura-067 :**_ Haha , tu sais je me suis rendu compte que puisque j'ai fait des drabbleS tu ne peux plus poser des questions comme tu le fait dans tout les autres fiction , sa rend ton commentaire encore plus agréable !_

**Mamsayi :**_ Wowowo ! C'était samedi dernier l'aid ! Nan il n'y aura pas de suite a part si tu m'en demande une là sa pourrais se faire ..._

_Sur ce : Bye bye _

_~Chizu-san _


	7. Niveau 7 :L'amour n'a toujours pas d'âge

**Mini-jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Que l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévore avec ou sans faim , ces histoires que l'ont rallongent à l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas y jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 6 : L'amour n'a pas d'âge , et les conneries aussi d'ailleurs !_

_Un amour de Tsundere ._

« Tu peux le dire Shin-chan , je ne rigolerai pas tu sais ? »

« Je n'ai rien a dire . »

Ça faisait maintenant une heure que Takao essayer de faire dire à son ami que le petit Kuroko était mignon en vain . Le brun devait s'occuper du turquoise le temps d'un soir et il avait invité son « Shin-chan » pour ne pas s'ennuyer . Il avait tout de suite vu que le vert était intéressé par l'enfant . Mais comme tout tsundere qui se respecte il ne l'avait pas avoué . Mais Takao ne baisserait pas les bras aussi facilement !

« Je vais au toilette , ne fait pas de chose bizarre à Kuroko , ok ? »

« Mais enfin , pour qui me prend tu ? »

Le coéquipier du vert partit alors de la pièce pour laisser son amie et le bébé tout les deux . Takao c'était caché derrière la porte pour qu'on ne l'aperçoivent pas . Il fallut peu de temps pour que Midorima lâche son bouquin et se livre sans retenu au petit .

« F-Franchement je ne vois absolument pas en quoi tu es mignon ! »

Le shooter numéro un , se rapprocha alors un peut plus du berceau disposer au milieu de salon et commença à observer le petit . Un pouce dans sa bouche et une couverture sur lui , il était si petit que si le berceau n'était pas au milieu de la pièce on aurait pu l'oublier . L'enfant était calme , posé et pourtant il ne dormais pas . Lui aussi observait Midorima , c'est alors que sont autre main se mit a gigoter vers le plus grand .

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

Le petit doigt de Midorima fut alors pris en otage par le turquoise , le fan d'Oha Asa ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux d'incompréhension . Et soudain ses joues se mirent à rougir sans aucune raison apparente – pour lui bien sur - . Quand au petit , lui s'amuser comme un petit fou avec l'auriculaire de la personne qui ressemblait plus a un géant à ses yeux .

« Shin-chan »

_Oh mon dieu_ , fut la seul parole qui réussit a circuler dans le cerveau du future médecin . Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Takao avait réussi son coup , il était d'ailleurs derrière la porte en train de se féliciter lui même , le surnom qu'il avait inventé était sûrement le premier mot de ce petit .

Et du coté de « Shin-chan » rien n'allait plus , c'était sûrement le premier mot de ce petit , un enfant au yeux cyan , au cheveux turquoise et au joue rose avait prononcer son surnom comme premier mot ! En ce moment même , Shintaro ne savait absolument pas si il devait criait de joie – intérieurement bien sur- ou ressentir du regret au niveau de ses parents après tout le premier mot de l'enfant devrai être « Maman » ou « Papa » , pas « Shin-chan » . Agh , maintenant il avait honte .

« Haha , Shin-chan ! »

Sous les éclats de rire du bébé , le vert ne pu être que attendrit . Les regrets serait pour plus tard il allait s'amuser avec le petit le temps que Takao revienne , ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était partit d'ailleurs ? Le shooter n'y penser déjà plus lorsque le petit ange repris son doigt à bout de main . Le turquoise ne cessait de répéter « Shin-chan » sans arrêter . Faisant alors sourire Midorima subjuguait par l'adorabilité ( _nda : oui , ce mot n'existe pas_ ) du jeune enfant à ses coté .

« Shin-chan est mignon quand il sourit »

Le vert eu un mouvement de recule lorsque qu'il vit Takao derrière lui . Il l'avait totalement oublié celui là , et dire que le turquoise était toujours en train de jouer avec sa main . Il n'avait pas la force de l'enlever pour ensuite faire pleurer le petit , il allait faire face !

« Tait-toi bakao . »

Voilà ce que voulait dire « faire face » pour Midorima Shintaro .

« Avoue ça te fait quand même plaisir hein ? »

L'as de Shutoko avala difficilement sa salive le regard fixé sur le sol qui avait tout a coup l'air si intéressant . Nan ça ne faisait pas plaisir au vert que le nourrisson est prononcer son surnom , pas du tout , absolument pas !

« Un tout petit peu ... »

* * *

_( Toujours pas de titre , désolé )_

« Ah~ tu es si mignon Kuro-chan »

Kyoshi avait ramené le petit Kuroko Testsuya dans le gymnase où il allait faire un match amical contre l'équipe Kirisaki Daichi . Au début il voulait le laisser chez ses grands-parents mais la bouille du turquoise lui avait tout de suite fait comprendre que ce serait une très mauvaise idée . C'est pour ça qu'il se sont retrouvés dans un gymnase orange moche dépourvu de vie . Mais lorsque les joueurs de Seirin se sont mis à jouer , le petit assis sur le banc depuis maintenant plusieurs minute , ses yeux se mirent à briller de milles feux .

Chaque joueurs avaient sa place , ils étaient coordonnés et amusant par leur réaction , leur lancer , leur passe ... Tous ce qu'il les touchaient à l'intérieur du terrain étincelaient . Le petit turquoise fixait Kyoshi depuis le début du match , comment était-il possible de sourire autant ?

«Aller Seirin ! »

Suite à ces mots l'équipe ne pue qu'être attendrie à part Hyuga qui disait a Kyoshi qu'au lieu de fixait l'enfant il devrait regardait la balle , dans la tête de l'observateur , il savait déjà qu'il ferait prochainement du basket . Il fallait absolument qu'il remercie le brun pour cette apprentissage , mais comment ? Il vit alors le brun alors enlacer un joueur ne venant pas Seirin , si il s'en souvenait bien il s'appelait « Makoto » ou plutôt « Mako-chan » venant de Kyoshi . Il le connaissait bien , un jour accompagné de Teppei bien sur , le turquoise avait demander au surnommé Mako-chan un milk shake et le brun au allure de semi- punk lui avait craché a la figure .

Voilà une occasion de se venger et de remercier Kyoshi , d'une pierre de coups !

Il se rapprocha du nounours en train de savourer sa victoire accompagné de ses amis , le turquoise dit alors au brun que grâce à lui il allait devenir le meilleur joueur du pays du soleil levant , ce qui fit doucement rire Teppei mais qui l'encouragea tout de même .

Le turquoise se rapprocha alors du grand brun , et lorsque qu'il voulut déposé un bisou au près de la joue du point guard de Seirin , ce dernier se retourna alors au mauvais moment faisant alors se coller leur lèvre une seconde . Le petit ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais il avait entendu que makoto et Teppei était ensemble depuis peu . Et vu les yeux exorbités du joueur de Kirisaki Daichi il avait réussi son coups . Et par l'entrain dont il faisait part , le turquoise ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue au plus grand .

« Qu'on me ramène ce sale gosse ! »

* * *

Tout feu tout flamme .

La pièce coloré , si bruyante il y a pourtant quelque seconde fut soudain silencieuse a l'entrée d'une personne à la porte . La classe de maternel des _loups_ sont les enfants les plus mature de tout l'établissement mais malgré tout il restait des enfants alors lorsque un certain pompier a la crinière rouge et au sourcil étrange fit son entré , les maternel ne purent s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus .

Mais il en restait un derrière , des yeux turquoise était en train de tout scruter un infime sourire sur ses lèvre rose . Il était fier de lui , après tout c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de faire venir Kagami à la maternel et personne n'avait eu l'idée de ramener un pompier , c'était lui le premier ! Une enfant du même âge que le turquoise se rapprocha de lui avant de lui prendre timidement la main .

« Tetsu-kun , tu es le meilleur ! »

Momoi satsuki , c'était une amie de Kuroko . Depuis qu'ils c'étaient rencontrés elle ne le lâchait plus pourtant le petit à ses cotés ne disait rien , il tenait à la petite demoiselle . Il aimé voir ses long cheveux rose virevolté et le chatouiller de temps à autre , il appréciait rigoler avec elle , mais il adorait quelqu'un encore plus que Momoi , et ce dernier était en train de jongler entre tout les maternel qui essayait de s'accrocher à lui .

Tout les enfants parlaient en même temps , les garçon voulait savoir si il avait éteint beaucoup de feu , si il avait déjà conduit un voiture tandis que les filles s'intéressait plus au nombre de vie qu'il avait sauver . Dans la tête de Kagami tout était aussi mélanger qu'à l'extérieur , il avait l'habitude de garder le turquoise mais cette enfant était relativement calme par rapport a cette horde de louveteau près a bondir si la phrase qu'il attendent n'est pas sortit dans les deux secondes qui suive .

Alors que le pompier comptait demander de l'aide à la maîtresse qui s'amusait des réaction de Kagami , une petit main vint s'accrocher a la sienne avec délicatesse faisant diriger son regard vers des yeux cyan qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien . La petite main se raffermie autour de son pouce et de son index puis il dit d'une voix qui essayait d'être dure mais qui , au oreille d'un adulte ne pouvait être qu'attendrissant ;

« Arrêter ! Kagami-kun et mon ami à moi , alors vous le laisser ! »

* * *

Café fleuris

« Ah ! C'est chaud ! »

« Attend un peu Dai-chan . »

Le surnommé « Dai-chan » ramena sa main matte à sa lèvre inférieur qui venait de brûler a cause du café qu'il avait envie de boire juste après avoir était servie . D'habitude il ne goûtait jamais au café moulu mais sa machine a café était en panne depuis une semaine , et il en était de même à son travaille . Alors lorsque que sa meilleur amie vint lui proposer un café la réponse ne fut pas attendu une seconde .

Bien que le café y était pour beaucoup , le fait de revoir son ami depuis si longtemps lui faisait plaisir , bien qu'il ne le dirai pas . Oui , il n'avait pas changer depuis le lycée toujours orgueilleux et égoïste . D'ailleurs il crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit un enfant se balader dans l'appartement de Momoi , bien que la couleur de cheveux sois différente il avait bien cru que cette enfant au yeux cyan était son neveux . Fausse alerte , c'était juste le petit qu'elle devait garder .Ce dernier était venu le saluer poliment avant de poser une questions des plus étrange à la rose .

« Comment on fait des bébés ? »

Il avait bien cru qu'il allait en recraché son café moulu . Oui c'était étrange , un gosse de sept ans n'a pas encore une vie sexuel , alors pourquoi était il allait demander ça ? Mais le pire pour le policier fut le sourire de sa meilleurs amie envers le turquoise , il était bienveillant . Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles aussi bizarre de nos jours ? Heureusement pour la table à manger , Momoi avait choisis l'histoire de la graine , si elle lui aurait vraiment dit le café serait réellement sortit , et pas d'une façon des plus gracieuse .

« Les gosses j'te jure ... »

« J'ai hâte de voir tes enfants Dai-chan .»

Lui des enfants ? Jamais ! Ils étaient maintenant du coté de la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse fumer tranquillement sans que l'odeur parvienne dans la jolie cuisine de son amie . Alors lorsque qu'il se sont retournés pour terminer leur café , Aomine a bien cru frôler la syncope . Kuroko était assis à sa place entrain d'observer les tasses de Momoi , il ne l'avait pas vu venir !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait Tetsu-kun ? »

Il se tourna vers eux , un air figé au visage . Il murmura un « rien » avant de se laisser tomber de la chaise pour sûrement rejoindre sa chambre . Les deux adultes se posèrent alors sur leur chaise respective avec l'idée de terminer leur café , mais lorsque le goût du café parvint a leur palais ils eurent la même réaction : cracher .

« Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ça !?»

« D-Des graines ? »

Alors que les deux amis d'enfance était encore en pleine stupéfaction . Un soupire vint couper leur songe _. Kuroko _. Le petit turquoise était devant eux , les bras croisé et les joues gonflés ils essayaient de se donner un aire sévère . Il fusillait du regard la rose et le bleu .

« Momoi-san ! Tu es une menteuse ! Tu m'a dit que si un homme et un femme avait une graine il pourrait faire un enfant , tu es méchante ... »

La rose cligna d'incompréhension , c'est ce petit qui avait faillit les empoisonnés ? Du coté d'Aomine il était claire qu'il était énèrvé il avait envie d'aller dire a ce putain de gosse comment on faisait **vraiment** les bébé , on verrai ce qu'il ira mettre la prochaine fois dans leur café !

* * *

Les filles ! Je sais , a partir de maintenant l'OS d'Akashi n'est plus présent pour une simple raison , il n'est pas à moi . Une de mes amis m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le poste et je l'ai poster sans trop de question , mais il n'était pas à elle non plus . La vrai auteur est ici :

Sinon , s'en est fini de notre petit Kuroko ! Et le prochain niveau aura un lemon *fière d'elle* je vous laisse sur les pleins de petit message que vous l'avez envoyée : 

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Fana Manga :** :o , c'est mignon tout plein ce commentaire ! ( j'aime bien les commentaire mignon tout plein ) j'aime quand Kuroko est comme ça , le meilleur c'est lorsque qu'il est yangere *q* , oui oui je voulais absolument que murasakibara sois de cette façon ! ( en faite je me suis laisser aller ) oui , moi aussi j'en veux un , et je veux qui me le mette aussi ... Merci c'est gentil ^ ^

**Laura-067 :** Une mauvaise influence sur Kuroko ? Akashi ? Mais nooon , c'est un ange ! ( il a un peu de caractère c'est tout ) Kise , peur du père Noël ? Je suis sur qu'il y croit encore , alors peut-être , en tout cas il le respecte ! Oui , c'est vrai mais un Kuroko encore plus mignon se serai allonger sur un lit avec Akashi en train de lui déboutonner sa chemise , ça se serait trèèèèèès mignon !

**MissXYZ :** Toi tu m'a fait rire avec tes commentaire l'un au dessus de l'autre grace a toi j'ai 29 reviews au lieu de 24 ! En tout cas merci pour tout tes compliments , bye bye .

**Grwn :** Oui , comme par hasard . Tant mieux ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas ! Ah oui ? Mais moi je voulais vous étonner ! Fait semblant au moins (\\( - )/) , tu as la reponse a ta question mais comme ça , TON mako-chan !?

**Mamsayi :** Merci beaucoup , j'avoue avoir hésité a faire un lemon mais si je l'aurai fait j'aurai du faire Tetsuya en non-consentant et ça , pas question ! YOUYOUYOU ! ( c'était les délires de blédarde )


	8. Niveau 8 : Ce jeu se joue de moi

**Mini-jeux**

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Que l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévorer avec ou sans faim , ces histoire que l'ont rallonge a l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 8: Ce jeu se joue de moi ._

_16:47_

**-D'après vous à combien s'élève la valeur si l'avion dépasse la vitesse du son ?**

La voie grave et forte du professeur résonnait dans la classe , les seules autres sons venait des stylos que les élèves utilisait pour leur notes habituelles . Personne ne discutait tout le monde était sérieux , les examens s'approchait et les lycéens ne voulaient pas laisser leur chance passer .

C'était le cas de Kise qui depuis la première heure n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seul fois , il avait même mit le mannequina de coté pendant un certain temps pour pouvoir être libre jusqu'à la fin de ses examens . Le blond voulait vraiment les obtenir , mais il y avait un raison à ça . Ou un jeu dirait-on .

Son petit ami lui avait promis de se donner à lui si il avait ses examens , et **que **si il les réussissaient . Ces plusieurs mois d'abstinence l'avait vraiment « réchauffés »et il ne rêvait plus qu'une chose c'était avoir ces foutus examens ! A cette idée il ne put s'empêcher d'écrire sur le bout de la feuille de son cahier le nom de l'objet de ses pensées :

_Akashichii _

* * *

_17:14_

De son coté , l'empereur ne lâchait jamais son stylo non plus . Il était surmenait par tout , l'équipe de basket , le conseil des élèves , son père ... Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre , et son seul moyen de respirer était cette petit boule d'énergie blonde souriante et fatiguante .

Les lèvres du lycéen fermées depuis plusieurs minutes c'étaient soudain entre ouverte , et un soupire c'était libéré au même moment .Il déposa son stylo et délaissa ses feuilles administratives pour se diriger vers sa douche . Akashi ne pourrait pas dire depuis combien de temps ça vie était devenu nettement plus intéressante par la compagnie de l'as de Kaijo , mais il se souvenait par coeur de ce qu'il lui avait dit .

Il n'était pas masochiste , mais il voulait absolument que Ryouta obtienne ses examens et si il le laissait rester avec lui , le blond ne pourrait jamais se concentrer et l'empereur devrait contenir des remords silencieux , et il n'en était pas question .

Oui sa queue le piquer de temps à autre mais c'était un Akashi pas un Kagami ! Il n'allait pas se soumettre à de piètre volonté sexuel , mais il était sur que si le blond n'avait pas ses examens Akashi le tuerait . Il n'était pas vierge et aurai pu aller voir ailleurs , mais il était bien trop respectueux envers son amant – pardon , futur amant – mais il y a bien des moment où il aurait aimé que le jeu qu'il avait lui même créée change de règle rien qu'une journée . Il fallait avoué qu'il en avait envie lui aussi .

* * *

17:39

Sublime . Kise Ryouta était sublime dans le vent , les cheveux décoiffés et les mains dans les poches , la tête dans son écharpe . À chaque fois qu'une femme ou même un homme le voyait il était obligé de se retourner sur lui . Quand à ce dernier , il n'avait plus qu'une pensée , se réchauffer . Il observer tour a tour des petits cafés où il pourrait y boire un café . De toute façon son rendez-vous n'était que dans une heure .

Soudain quelque chose attira son attention . Une petite boule turquoise en train de boire un quelque qu'on que boisson derrière les vitre du Maji Burger . Le blond souri alors , et s'avança vers le fast food quand il fut entré un soupire de satisfaction traversa la frontière de ses lèvres . Le chauffage était à son maximum , et sa faisait du bien .

**\- Kurokochii !**

**\- Bonjour Kise-kun .**

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami , après que Seirin est gagné la Winter Cup on ne parlait plus que d'eux . Et bien sur Kise était jaloux , quand il s'agissait du basket il agissait toujours comme un enfant . D'ailleurs en parlant d'enfant il en avait apprit des belles sur les turquoises venant de l'empereur .

**\- Alors ça va avec Murasakibarachii ?**

De légère rougeurs vinent se coloré sur les joue blanche du passeur . A chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de son amant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être gêné . C'était puéril , il le savait . Mais à quoi bon se mentir à lui même ? Il acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et lui retourna la question .

**\- Oh , ba je suis amoureux mais ...**

Oui il y a un « mais » , Kise aurait pu être le plus amoureux de hommes mais il voulait sentir la peau de son roux préféré , ses lèvres , tout ses membres . Il en avait déjà parlé à Kuroko mais maintenant il se posait une autre questions . Il activa son portable et afficha ses messages avec afficher Akashi afin de les montrer à son ami . Ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire détourner le regard .

**\- Ce genre de message ne m'intéresse pas Kise-kun .**

Le blond gonfla les joues exaspéré , si c'était son « Atshushi-kun » qui lui avait envoyé ce message il aurait était très intéressait . Akashi lui avait un message lui faisant comprendre que le jeu commencer à l'ennuyer . Ça voulait tout dire n'est-ce pas ? Mais franchement il n'osait pas courir le voir .

**\- En faite , j'hésite pour les position .**

Il en aurait presque fait recracher le milkshake a la vanille de Kuroko . Pourtant il était sérieux , en train de touiller son café a une main le visage soucieux . De nombreuse fille tomberait pour se visage qui pourrait égaler Apollon .

**\- Je rigole pas ! Akashi est peut-être plus petit mais il a plus de présence et de classe . Vous vous faite comment avec Murasa... C'est un question bête .**

Leur discussion se finit en fou rire . Même le turquoise ne pouvant s'empecher de sourire , il avait des images de lui et son amant , mais dans la mauvaise position et la faute à qui ? Il accompagna Kise à son rendez vous .

Akashi était dans un immense building pour idole . Il y avait était entraîné ou quelque chose comme ça , alors Kise allait venir le cherché dans sa loge . Il ne fallait pas chercher lui non plus n'avait pas tout compris ... Quand il arrivèrent , la secrétaire ne fit pas une seul fois attention à Kuroko qui était toujours derrière son ami . Lorque qu'il entrèrent dans la petite pièce fait pour les idoles japonaise , le turquoise salua Akashi et s'en alla sans un mot .

* * *

Je dois avoir l'air étrange je suis debout l'air droit comme un « i », les bras le long du corps, le regard fixé sur un point invisible depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps, en train de m'interroger sur ma santé mentale et de rêvasser à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que Kuroko est parti mais je suis tout seul avec mon fantasme et j'étais trop dans les vapes pour tenter quoique ce soit, quel idiot franchement je devrais me mettre des baffes. Je prends mon sac également, soupire, le dépasse et vais pour passer la porte quand une pression des plus agréables s'empare de ma fesse droite... Il me palpe le fessier ! Il me malaxe la fesse là, si ça ce n'est pas clair! Cette fois c'en est trop, je fais un pas en arrière, claque la porte avec mon pied, pose mes bras repliés dessus ainsi que le front et dans un souffle lui dis :

**\- Fini de jouer, prépare-toi tu vas y passer mon grand.**

Un doux son sort de la bouche de ce morveux arrogant, un rire discret mais qui me met la rage. Je me retourne et d'un mouvement rapide inverse les places, lui se retrouve adossé à la porte et moi devant lui les bras plaqués de part et d'autre de son visage. Il sourit et plante ses yeux dans les miens en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Cette vision est érotique au possible. Il n'est décidément pas que mignon, ses poses sont lascives, son sourire est carnassier.

Ni une ni deux je fonds sur lui tel un fauve et lui dévore les lèvres, je me suis tellement contenu et il m'a tellement énervé à se foutre de moi, à me faire croire que je m'imaginais des choses, que je n'arrive pas à être tendre. Pourtant je le voudrais, j'aimerais tant lui faire ressentir tout ce que j'éprouve pour lui mais là, pour le coup, il ne va avoir droit qu'à du désir pur et dur, pour la tendresse il faudra repasser. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et tout en approfondissant le baiser je le lui cogne légèrement sur la porte deux trois fois pour bien qu'il comprenne que c'est moi qui dirige. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent encore plus pour y laisser apparaître un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents, il est vraiment diabolique.

Ma langue ne joue pas longtemps toute seule, la sienne vient lui tenir compagnie et sociables comme elles sont, elles ne tardent pas à faire connaissance de façon assez abrupte. Nos muscles humides et chauds vont et viennent, rentrent et sortent de nos bouches respectives suivies de près par quelques filets de salive par instants, que je lèche pour les faire disparaître. Mes lèvres sont en feu, Akashi appuie si fortement dessus que ça me lance un peu, il est aussi affamé que moi apparemment, ça me fait un bien fou de savoir qu'il a envie de moi autant que je le désire. Je n'y vais pas doucement non plus, je mordille les siennes, les aspire, les lèche, les presse, et les mords à nouveau. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ses deux petits bouts de chair rosés qu'il remue avec tant de dextérité.

C'est parce que je manque un peu d'air que j'arrête là l'échange, du moins pour quelques secondes seulement parce qu'il se décolle bien vite de la porte et se jette sur moi, sa bouche à l'assaut de la mienne. Il n'a pas à chercher l'ouverture bien longtemps que je sors ma langue et recommence le ballet infernal. Puis sans prévenir, je reprends le contrôle et retiens l'empereur par la nuque, suspendant notre baiser, il cherche à atteindre mes lèvres mais je le repousse en arrière par une pression des mains à plusieurs reprises, ce qui me vaut un soupire d'agacement de sa part.

Je plaque mes jambes contre les siennes et le renvoie sans ménagement contre la porte, un bruit sec et dur se fait entendre, j'y ai peut-être été fort ? Akashi n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre en tout cas, je regrette donc juste le boucan que cela a créé car si des gens du staff ou un groupe d'idoles passent devant la porte, ils vont se demander ce qui se passe dans la loge et par curiosité risqueraient d'entrer et adieu ma libido. Mais surtout, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas entendu le gémissement qu'a poussé Akashi. Il a de la voix et sait s'en servir il n'y a pas à dire, mon dieu qu'il est excitant, je rêve de le faire hurler, mais ici, maintenant, c'est à éviter, en tout cas, ça promet pour la discrétion quand on n'en sera plus à de simples baisers.

Rien qu'au son qu'il a produit mon entrejambe déjà bien tendue s'est gonflée de plus de désir, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Je me presse contre lui, agrippe son t-shirt et sens avec grande joie qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Je ne peux retenir un coup de bassin qui fait cogner nos deux sexes et nous génère un grognement à tous deux. Je m'empare de son t-shirt, l'arrache presque en lui enlevant et rapidement fais de même avec le mien. Nos torses se touchent, nos peaux se frottent, Jimin passe ses mains le long de mon corps, allant de mes hanches à mes côtes en finissant par mon dos puis recommence à nouveau. On dirait un aveugle qui cherche à enregistrer chaque détail de mon corps pour s'imaginer à quoi je ressemble. Sentir ses doigts sur moi me donne des frissons qui ne sont pas prêts de passer, les coups d'ongles qu'il laisse sur son passage vont me rester quelques jours aussi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête vers ce qui m'a tant fait fantasmer, ses abdos, j'aime tout son corps mais je dois dire que sa barre abdominale est à croquer et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire tiens. Je plie les jambes et lui lèche chaque morceau de peau, je mordille chaque parcelle, lui croque ses barres de chocolat, un vrai gosse devant une sucrerie, je ne partagerais mon festin avec personne. Accroupi, je me dis que là où je me trouve on a une belle vue alors je me mets sur les genoux, mon visage étant à hauteur de son intimité fièrement dressée. Je tire sur son short, qui tombe sur ses pieds, ses mains se posent automatiquement sur mes cheveux tandis que je joue à passer mon nez, ma bouche et mon front sur la bosse de son boxer, faisant des mouvements circulaires de gauche à droite, comme un chat le ferait entre les jambes de son propriétaire quand il recherche une main pour le caresser. Ça a l'air de lui faire de l'effet, le rouge se tord sous le contact, ses jambes tremblent, je fais durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps juste pour le voir s'impatienter, mais bientôt il accentue mon toucher en appuyant ma tête plus fortement sur son boxer. Je vais y venir mon chaton soit tranquille.

Je suce alors la bosse à travers le tissu ce qui me vaut un nouveau gémissement mais également le doux surnom de « **salop tu le fais exprès **», charmant et au combien réel. Dans le même temps, de ma main je caresse légèrement ses bourses, juste un infime toucher pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas loin de grimper au rideau mais que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, qu'il sente de légers frissons mais qu'il n'en soit pas satisfait totalement, il doit me payer mes semaines d'attente après tout. Ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux, il exerce des mouvements de bassin simulant la pénétration qui accompagnent ma dégustation, l'acte est rendu plus intense encore. Nos souffles se font continus. Mes cheveux sont emprisonnés entre ses doigts qui se crispent à chaque nouveau coup de langue. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'il me repousse violemment et descend son boxer de lui-même, trop pressé pour attendre que j'en arrive à cette étape. D'un coup de pied, il le fait voler de l'autre côté de la pièce, me fait un geste de la main pour m'inviter à revenir là où j'étais, ce qui me fait sourire.

**\- Impatient ?**

Pour toute réponse il se jette sur moi, pose sa tête sur ma poitrine mais la lève pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, scrutant chacune de mes expressions pendant qu'il me prend l'entrejambe de sa main droite et que de la gauche il griffe mon dos au niveau des reins. Mes yeux se plissent, je me régale. Je lèche mes lèvres tant j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont sèches. Il fait si chaud ici c'est infernal. A travers le tissu fin de mon boxer la sensation est déjà très... Agréable, mais quand il passe ses doigts dans le sous-vêtement, l'abaisse et en sort mon sexe, la sensation de fraîcheur du fait d'être à l'air libre liée à la chaleur que je ressens par ses mouvements de va et viens c'est juste divin. Il comprime certains endroits plus que d'autres, alterne rapidité et lenteur, il sait y faire le bougre, il n'en est clairement pas à sa première fois. Il faut que je le stoppe car à ce rythme je vais bientôt rendre les armes alors que la bataille vient de commencer.

Je décide donc de reprendre le contrôle même si je dois avouer que le jeu du 50/50 est très excitant. Une prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on essaie de voir ce que ça donne en inversant les rôles, avec lui je me sens capable de bien des choses et je pense que pour lui c'est la même chose, il n'a pas froid aux yeux. Je suis peut-être le dominant dans les faits mais notre volonté de voir l'autre plier sous le désir qu'on lui impose nous rend égaux. Pour autant, je dois me faire entendre de mon amant, je prends sa main qui me fait tant de bien, embrasse son nez, ce qui lui fait gonfler les joues et faire la moue, sexy, dévergondé et mignon ! Je ne sais décidément pas comment définir Akashi , il est tour à tour ange et démon. Un vraie énigme. Je l'invite à me donner une de ses jambes, qu'il s'empresse de lever, je l'accroche à ma taille, il me saute dans les bras, emprisonne ma taille de la seconde et m'embrasse le front, le nez, les joues, la bouche et le cou. Il est tendre, je ne savais pas qu'il aimait les câlins. Je vais avoir une couche de bave sur toute la face, c'est d'un romantisme. Je soutiens son corps en passant mes bras sous ses fesses mais ne peux m'empêcher de les caresser et de chatouiller l'orifice porteur de plaisir, ce qui ne rend pas la position des plus faciles à maintenir. Toujours sous l'attaque de ses baisers et de sa langue, je réussis tant bien que mal à voir où je pourrais bien le poser. Je m'avance donc vers la glace et pose mon amant sur la table. Il se retourne et fait valser tout ce qui se trouve à proximité, coton, peigne, maquillage, lisseur...

Il baisse le regard vers mon boxer puis le plante dans mes yeux une fois de plus, le contact visuel c'est son truc il faut croire, puis me dit d'une voix profonde que je ne lui connais pas :

**\- Débarrasse-toi de ça , et viens t'occuper de ton empereur .**

Cette voix, ses yeux, ses jambes qu'il écarte si outrageusement, il va me faire perdre la tête. J'obéis et me délivre de la dernière prison de tissu qui me reste. Je prends place entre ses jambes, le rapproche du bord et lui soulève les fesses. Il n'est plus assis mais affalé, à moitié couché, la tête reposant sur le miroir, un doigt dans la bouche.

**\- Embrasse moi plutôt que lui,** fis-je.

Et bientôt la danse de nos langues reprend là où elle s'était arrêtée tout à l'heure, comme une chorégraphie bien huilée qu'on a appris durant des heures interminables et que l'on peut reproduire sans erreur à n'importe quel moment de la chanson. Mais bientôt je lui présente mes doigts pour le préparer à ma venue. Il me fait signe non de la tête et devant mon air d'incompréhension, il murmure :

**\- On n'a plus trop le temps Ryouta , prends moi juste , j'en peux plus.**

D'abord hésitant, sachant la douleur que ça va être même préparé, je me décide quand même à passer à l'action. Je me place de façon à être bien dans l'axe et présente mon membre gorgé de désir à son intimité qui se crispe un peu quand il sent que je vais m'introduire.

**\- Détend toi sinon je vais te faire mal mon beau.**

Je lui caresse les tétons pour détourner un peu son attention, lui pince, fais rouler mes pouces autour, et quand je sens qu'il s'apprête à gémir je rentre d'un coup rapide pour ne pas faire durer la douleur trop longtemps. Je sais que c'est plus douloureux ainsi mais la sensation durera moins longtemps, enfin je l'espère. Akashi a les joues rouges, il se mord le poignet pour ne pas crier, ses yeux sont humides et une larme perle même au creux de ces derniers, mais il me fait un signe de tête pour m'indiquer que tout est ok quand je suis prêt à me retirer à la vue de sa souffrance. Il me prend alors le menton entre ses doigts et me susurre:

**\- C'est bon , le plus dur est passé.**

Heureusement parce qu'en fait je me vois mal abandonner son petit fessier musclé. Je commence alors de lents va et viens qui lui permettent de s'habituer à ma présence, de passer de la douleur au plaisir en quelques coup de reins. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas novice adoucit la chose. Ces petits gémissements de douleur ne sont plus que souvenirs et ont laissé place à des soupires et à des cris de plaisir. Il prend son pied et ça me rend tout chaud. Son petit monde m'accueille de façon si chaleureuse que je me sens pousser des ailes, j'accélère le mouvement et bientôt ce sont nos deux corps qui remuent à l'unisson. Pendant quelques minutes la pièce est vide de paroles, seuls des claquements entre deux corps se font entendre ainsi que des souffles courts.

Le roux s'est redressé pour être plus à l'aise et pouvoir me toucher mais la position assise n'est pas très confortable pour moi, la table est trop haute. Je décide donc de changer de position, le porte pendant qu'il ondule de lui-même accroché à mes hanches, sa bouche venant jouer avec la mienne, je me retire de lui, à son grand désespoir et lui fait comprendre qu'il doit se retourner. Il s'exécute sans faire d'histoire, pose ses coudes sur la table et me présente son arrière train en me jetant un regard salace. Il me veut en lui autant que je souhaite y être. On a envie de sentir nos corps ne faire qu'un, exprimer l'amour qu'on ressent l'un envers l'autre, être connecté de la plus belle des manières. Mais en même temps je sens qu'il appréhende encore un peu le moment où je serais à nouveau en lui quand il remue son fessier jusqu'à ce qu'il sente mes mains sur ses hanches. J'en laisse une au creux de ses reins et l'autre sur son épaule. Je visite à nouveau le royaume qui devrait m'être interdit et reprends mes coups de reins avec pour objectif de lui faire crier mon prénom. C'est chose faite quand je trouve son point sensible, et une fois touché je m'empresse de réitérer le mouvement, à tous les coups je fais mouche. A ce moment Akashi est magnifique, il est un joyau précieux que je sers aussi fort que mon corps me le permet. Il est mien et je veux qu'il le sache.

Mes coups se font secs, durs, profonds, son corps est projeté à l'avant à chacun d'entre eux. Je le sens prêt à venir à tout moment, moi aussi d'ailleurs, à croire que chaque cri poussé me rend incontrôlable. Nous sommes emportés par la même vague de sensations explosives qui nous parcourt de toute part. Je sais que ça ne peut durer éternellement mais j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, je voudrais que cet instant se fige, que le bonheur m'emprisonne pour ne plus me libérer. J'ai pris une vitesse folle, mes coups sont saccadés, anarchiques, l'extase n'est pas loin. Je prends donc sur moi tout de même pour ne pas me répandre en lui avant que lui n'ait ressenti le plaisir ultime. Je me saisis donc de son entrejambe lui décochant un hoquet de surprise et je synchronise mes mouvements de bassin avec ceux de ma main. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre longtemps, mon empereur se cambre, se crispe, ce qui resserre l'étau de sa chair sur mon membre, et me fait jouir à mon tour. Nous n'avons pu retenir nos cris tant le moment était fort. Nous sommes venus en accord parfait. Le souffle court, je me couche sur son dos et lui s'appuie davantage sur la table. J'embrasse ses reins, ses épaules puis me redresse pour le regarder dans le miroir. Il est beau ce n'est pas croyable, il est décoiffé, nu, dans une posture sans équivoque et les pommettes colorées de pourpre. Je serais prêt à remettre ça rien qu'avec cette vision.

**\- Arrête , on dirait que tu vas me manger tout cru.**

Le blonde ne répondit rien . Il était euphorique et angoissé , bien sur il était heureux de l'avoir fait avec son amant – a présent – mais maintenant qu'il avait transgressé les règles du jeu , il avait peur de n'avoir plus aucune motivation . L'empereur se rhabillait en regardant le blond , il avait compris . Le rouge se rapprocha alors un sourire au lèvres et les rapprocha de l'oreille du mannequin pour lui chuchoter quelque chose .

**\- Tu... C'est vrai !?**

Et apparemment ça avait l'aire de lui plaire , il s'empara des lèvres de son empereur en caressant sa joue . Il était heureux , le jeu aller continuer .

* * *

Ah~ franchement j'aime pas . J'ai recommencé le lemon 6 fois . J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ! En tout cas voilà ton Ki/Aka grwn . J'espère qu'il t'a tout de même plu , le prochain sera avec Imayoshi et Momoi souhaitez moi bonne chance .


	9. Niveau 9 : Achat

**Mini-jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Dont l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévore avec ou sans faim , ces histoires que l'ont rallongent à l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas y jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 9 : Achat_

_**Momoi Satsuki**_

Le paris était claire , si la rose arrivait à avoir une meilleur moyenne que Midorin elle avaist tout les droits sur lui pendant une journée entière . Et Momoi avait belle et bien gagnée ! Grâce à Takao-kun bien sur , Midorin ne se rend même pas compte qu'il fait beaucoup beaucoup plus attention à son ami que à ses études . Attendant patiemment devant Shutoku un sourire au lèvre , le manager de Tôo voulait bloquer le vert à la sorti puisqu'elle savait très bien qu'il irait s'enfermer chez lui pour ne pas suivre les ordres de Momoi . Mais ça la faisait rire , tout les coups était parmi même les plus bas .

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle le retrouva accompagné de son ami brun essayant d'etre le plus discret possible , mais bon ... Laisser sa charrette devant le lycée pour la leurrer était vraiment un faible stratégie .

« M-Momoi ? »

Elle ne les laisseraient pas filer .

* * *

_**Takao Kazunari **_

Son Shin-chan était vraiment magnifique , habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise verte rappelant la couleur ses cheveux émeraude . Il en remercierait presque Momoi , oui presque . Car son ami était en transe depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le palace lui même ne comprenait pas grand chose mais il s'amusait alors il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter .

La rose les invita a prendre place dans une pièce , le rideau rouge en face d'eux leur firent comprendre qu'ils étaient sur une scène . Il prirent place sur les fauteuil en velours noir . N'étant pas les seul , Takao ce mit a regarder les autres personne qui les accompagnait , que des hommes . Ils étaient tous très beau , mais pas autant que son Shin-chan .

Alors qu'il commençait a s'agitait sur le canapé , son ami vint posé une main deélicate sur ses cuisse ce qui le fit frissonner .

«Shin-chan ?

Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici Takao , je connais ce genre d'endroit et ce n'est pas bon pour nous ! »

* * *

_**Midorima Shintaro**_

Le temps que Midorima ai pris la main de Takao pour essayer de s'enfuir le rideau c'était déjà ouvert . Faisant place à des femmes de tout âge , des jeunes , des vielles ... Beaucoup de vielle ! Midorima ne savait plus ou donner de la tête .

Momoi arriva soudain , un micro a la main et une robe moulant parfaitement son corps parfait . Le vert aurait pu s'y éterniser si il n'était pas autant en train de trembler . La rose se rapprocha des hommes assis tranquillement – enfin , ça dépend pour qui – elle pris soudain la parole un sourire au

« Les filles , je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : A vos porte monnaie ! »

Un léger frisson parcourue le corps du plus petit à ses cotés , il avait compris . Momoi ne les avaient pas fait venir pour jouer , mais pour se faire vendre par de vielle couguar ! Un nouveau fantasme à ce qu'il parait ...

« 100 € pour le numéro 19 ! »

« 200 € ! »

« 400 € ! »

Ledit numéro 19 , n'allait pas faire long feu ... Un léger coup d'oeuil pour voir le jeune homme ayant ce numéro , personne a sa droite et son numéro était le 18 alors ... Ces yeux écarquillés à la vue des chiffres qui représentait Takao : **19**

Une idée , et vite !

Le teint pale de son amie le faisait trembler , ces yeux fin ne comprenant rien a ce qu'il se passait .Et ces lèvres rose tremblante se mordillant . Une soudaine lumière s'ouvrit au vert , alors que le brun se fit appelé , pour rejoindre sa maîtresse . Midorima le suivis , posa ses mains sur la taille fine du brun et déposa lèvres sur celle de Takao . Le shooter ce retourna vers le femmes qui les regardait ahurie et dit :

« Comme vous le voyait , il ne sera pas intéressait pas vous mesdemoiselles ! »

...

« Est-ce que on peut prendre les deux ? Proposa une femme un coupe de champagne en main . »

« Bien-sur . Repondit Momoi le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles . »

Toute les femmes de la salle levèrent la main et crièrent des nombres incongrue jusqu'à quatre chiffre . Takao ne faisant que de se remettre de se baiser s'attacha à peu plus à Midorima ce qui fit hurler les femmes dans la salle .

« H-Hein !? »

* * *

_**Momoi Satsuki**_

Les pauvres , il n'avait pas pensé au yaoiste !


	10. Niveau 10 : Grain de beauté

**Mini jeux**

* * *

_Un mini-jeux est un court amusement dont on ne se lasse jamais . Dont l'ont pourrai sans cesse rejouer , sans remord ou ennui . Il en est de même pour ces petites histoires que l'ont dévore avec ou sans faim , ces histoires que l'ont rallongent à l'aide de notre imagination , alors pourquoi ne pas y jouer ? 3 – 2 – 1 GO !_

* * *

_Niveau 10 : Grain de beauté  
_

.

À travers des draps doux et chauds une légère odeur de vanille se faisait sentir. Une sensation qui interdisait quiconque de sortir de ce lit moelleux. Aomine était aux anges accompagné de son ombre dans ses bras aussi somnolent que son amant, le joueur de Tôo humait l'odeur vanillée et si attirante de son petit ami, il était devenu accroc, s'était un fait. Kuroko quand à lui, lové dans les bras de son ancienne lumière remua légèrement pour se débarrasser des mèches collé à son front à cause de la chaleur ambiante et alors qu'il contait repartir dans un sommeil profond un hoquet de surprise de Aomine lui fit ouvrir un œil.

« **Tetsu, tu as un grain de beauté juste là. **

**\- Est-ce si important pour que tu te réveille à cet heur ci, Aomine-kun ?**

**\- Bien sur !** »

Le turquoise décida d'ouvrir les deux yeux, de toute façon le sommeil l'avait maintenant complètement quitté, la première chose que ses yeux entrouverts purent voir malgré le soleil agaçant était le corps si bien sculpté de la seul personne qui partageait – et qui pour toujours partagerait – son lit. Il remonta doucement pour voir Aomine le visage dans le creux de sa main en train de le toiser sans gêne. Kuroko avait l'habitude que son petit ami le regarde, il connaissait ses regards. Le doux, le frustré, le violent, le triste, le coquin et plein d'autre mais celui-ci lui était inconnu. Serait-ce… De la curiosité ? Aomine Daiki malgré son ennui habituel pouvait être curieux ? Pour le coup, le fantôme commençait à avoir peur, était ce vraiment un grain de beauté ? Ne laissant rien paraître Kuroko passa une main sur son front pour voir si les dire de son amant étaient vrais.

« **Qu'est-ce ce que tu fais ? Tu sais tu ne peux pas sentir un grain de beauté. **Pouffa Aomine

**\- Je le sais bien, mais je regarde si s'en est vraiment un. Ton regard est bizarre.**

**\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon regard !?**

**\- On dirait que tu es curieux.**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Ça te donne un air intelligent, ça fait peur.**

**\- Va te faire foutre Tetsu !** »

Le dit Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rien qu'un tout petit peu pour voir l'agacement dans les yeux de l'as. Là par exemple Aomine avait un regard énervé, celui que Kuroko connaissait le mieux. L'As avait les sourcils froncés faisant ressortir d'horrible trait sur son front et il avait les lèvres pincées, un vrai gamin… Mais le Turquoise adorait cette expression, elle lui montrait qu'il était bien au dessus du joueur impulsive, s'était jouissif il fallait l'avouer. Il restait peut-être un peu trop avec Akashi en ce moment…

« **Où est-il ? **Questionna Kuroko. »

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, son petit ami s'était tourné dos à lui pour bouder, ce visage était aussi très agréable. Son amant avec les joues gonflées tel un hamster, s'était adorable. Kuroko posa son visage sur l'épaule musclé du boudeur et reposa la question en attente d'une quelconque réponse ou d'un geste. Après deux minutes d'observation pour le turquoise et de soupire pour le bleu, une voie grave s'éleva enfin dans la pièce.

« **Sur l'arcade sourcilière droite.** »

Le turquoise papillonna des yeux avant de prendre son portable et de regarder par le reflet de l'écran noir, ou se trouver le sujet de la discussion. Mais la pièce était trop sombre malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient par le rideau, il ne voyait rien mais le regard de son petit ami n'était pas un mensonge. Et en dix-sept ans d'existence il n'avait jamais vu ce grain de beauté. Même ses parents ne lui en avait jamais parlé, pas que ce soit un choc mais l'étonnement était tout de même là, mais le plus gros problème pour Kuroko était Aomine. Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas, peut-être le trouve t'il hideux ? Le turquoise soupira avant de s'insulter mentalement d'idiot il n'était pas dans son tempérament de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de chose futile pourtant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Aomine…

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir que son amant le pris par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui. Il ne boudait plus apparemment.

« **Tu ne savais pas que tu en avais un ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Il te donne un air un peu plus mature.**

**\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je ressemble à un enfant ? **»

La réponse du plus petit des deux fit sourire Aomine. Il s'assit sur le lit et rapprocha Kuroko de lui de façon à que son dos soit collé à son torse puis il déposa un doux baiser sur le cou de son petit ami avant de sentir les frissons de ce dernier. Délicieux.

« **Il te rend encore plus beau que tu ne l'es déjà. **»

La dernière phrase de l'as fit légèrement rougir le joueur fantôme. Il n'aimait pas ça, ils n'aiment vraiment pas ça. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et ses joues s'empourpraient, il n'était pas une collégienne à qui on avait fait un simple compliment alors pourquoi s'emportait-il comme ça ? C'était frustrant. Mieux valait continuer la discussion comme si de rien était.

« **Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait que je me coupe les cheveux pour que…**

**\- Pas question !**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Je suis le premier à l'avoir trouvé, je veux être le seule à avoir le droit de l'observer.**»

S'en était trop, le plus franc des deux était censé être lui. Il était celui qui devait faire rougir l'autre, il devait être le dominant du couple… Il était _vraiment_ trop resté avec Akashi. Il avait était dure d'avoir Aomine une seconde fois après tout les matches de basket, il y avait eu de longue dispute à _Teiko_ puis il y a eu Kagami. Sa lumière mais aussi son rivale puisque pendant sa première année de lycée Kuroko croyait dure comme fer que l'as de _Seirin_ avait des vues sur Aomine, mais non. Il avait en faite des vues sur Momoi. Voilà pourquoi il avait sans cesse essayer de se rapprocher de son petit ami, malgré toute ces avances et le fait que Kagami était un très beau garçon il s'étaient prit huit râteau. Pas un, pas deux, huit ! Le jour où Kagami avait abandonné pour de bon l'idée d'avoir la rose dans ses bras. Kuroko et lui était restée toute une nuit dans le Maji burger à manger pour l'un une tonne de nourriture américaine et pour l'autre se nourrir exclusivement de milkshake à la vanille. Une très bonne soirée pour Kuroko.

« **A quoi tu pense ? **Dit Aomine en remettant une mèche de Kuroko à sa place.

**\- Au fait que tu es le dominant du couple en ce moment.**

**\- En ce moment ? Je l'ai toujours été !**

**\- Mais oui Aomine-kun.**

**\- Bien sur que si et… Pourquoi on a cette discussion déjà ?**

**\- A cause d'un certain grain de beauté…»**

* * *

_Dîtes moi... Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas posté ? Longtemps à mon avis, enfin bref, je reprend du service ! En tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux, promis. Mais je m'arrête avec ces petits drabbles et je vais me remettre à mes fictions._

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce dernier One-Shot._

_Chizu-san._


End file.
